


Inside the Inquisitor's Quarters

by toffeecat (Hero_of_Denerim)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/pseuds/toffeecat
Summary: A nice, warm bath is one of the best ways to unwind.





	Inside the Inquisitor's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femflashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)' prompt #079 - wet.

A nice, warm bath was still the best way to unwind from a long journey. Especially when this long journey involved fighting demons on a daily basis. And it had been many, _many_ days. 

Tessa relaxed into the tub. The Inquisition was not half bad, despite the shift in their profession from freelancers to followers of a religious cult, apparently. Now, the latter she was more familiar with than she would have liked; and nothing she had seen so far would even come close to what her relatives have been involved in. 

Unlike her family, however, the Inquisition had their ways to charm one to their side here. Decent pay, a well-stocked tavern, encouraging speeches, _hope_ ; whatever one might fancy, they had the means to procure it. In her case, a bath... It had been a while since she had been really _clean_ ; not since she had left her family, now that she thought about it. 

She would rather be dirty than go back, though. Luckily, she did not have to. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she held her breath and submerged her head into the soapy, lukewarm water. Whom did she try to lie to? She could live without many things, and she had; a bath, however, an exhaustive, luxurious, tension-relieving bath she did not want to miss.

When she re-emerged, her black hair plastered to her face and neck, she stared into the stern face of a blond, freckled elf.

"Oh, Charter!" She grinned, pushing herself up so that the water streamed down in small cascades from her shoulders and breasts. "If I'd known you'd come here and join me, I would've waited!"

Charter sighed, but the corners of her lips twitched upwards, belying her serious expression. 

"Does the Inquisitor know that you're using her quarters?"

Tessa stretched her arms over her head, arching her back. "No," she drawls, not once breaking Charter's gaze. "But she isn't here, is she? I'm sure _Her Worship_ wouldn't mind if I borrowed her tub for a while... Or, rather, if _we_ did."

Charter only arched one brow and leaned back against a wooden column, her arms crossed before her chest.

Tessa resisted the temptation to splash water at her, only just. Instead, she occupied her fingers with combing them through her wet hair, and taming the strands into a braid.

"The water isn't getting any warmer, you know."

She looked up from under her lashes, like the maidens did in the stories she used to read to Marius. All it did for her, though, was earning her a throaty chuckle. Tessa smirked. That was better than nothing.

"Being coy doesn't suit you, Tessa."

Before she could retort with snark, she heard how Charter opened the buckle of her belt, and then shed her leathers. And her grin grew wider, as she scooted back to make more room.

Oh, yes, she would certainly hate to miss a bath like _this_. Even if she had to keep sneaking into the Inquisitor's quarters for it.


End file.
